


Intertwined

by meezer13



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two Okumura brothers had grown up, Rin having mastered his powers and Yukio becoming a doctor. The twins seemed to have the perfect brotherly relationship but Rin found he wanted more, inappropriate as it was. Will the two become even more intertwined?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

Intertwined  
From the very beginning he has always been there. Lives intertwined, sometimes complete opposites where we were separated and identical where we were connected. 

When we were younger, the differences were more obvious-he was the quiet, perfect child and I was the rebellious , wild brat. He had his book-smarts and I survived on instinct and scuffing. I was always there to protect him and he always patched me up afterwards. 

We may have not seen eye to eye on a lot of things but we always had dad to be the buffer between us to soothe things over. That was until that fateful day when we were only 15 and lost the only other person who had ever been there for us both. So much craziness and turmoil happened on that day and many times from then on. 

So I discovered that I was a demon. Son of Satan no less . I was suddenly a target and a risk to all those around me. I should have been shunned, exiled, maybe even killed , but my brother still stood by my side . The tables had turned completely and soon he was protecting me. He continued to tend my wounds and fuss over my well being. All the while trying to train my incorrigible and untamed ass. I found myself growing more dependent on him everyday and in every way humanly and demonicly possible. 

It was extremely subtle at first. Just a pang of sadness when we were apart. I simply dismissed that as a twin thing. Maybe something in our demon nature; after all when he unexpectedly came into his own powers, the magnetic draw grew stronger. Then as the years went by, I found myself having immature jealous fits when anyone else demanded Yukio 's attention. We had succeeded in our initial quest but an exorcist never stops mastering their techniques and skills, no matter how high a title is bestowed. I tried to distract myself by throwing myself deeper into my training but that just ended up with me exhausting myself and suffering all kinds of injuries. Of course, I started to not mind the wounds if it meant my brother would tend to them. Even with a full schedule of finishing up his medical degree and performing the occasional exorcism, he still had time to tend me and my overly passionate self.

At first, I was just appreciative for the human contact- the touch of someone who was concerned, albeit a bit pissed off at my recklessness . The touches started out as strictly medical but as they began to wander and linger ever so slightly, I found myself starting to tremble and yearn for more. I soon discovered that the cravings worked both ways as I began to search for any excuse to place my hands on Yukio. My mind working overtime to keep my hands platonic battling with an ever growing desire that was quickly evolving into lust. 

Before long I would find myself locked in our tiny bathroom of our small, studio apartment, hot and desperate for relief from the carnal desire I felt for my twin constantly . Sometimes from just a simple pat on the back. I was an adult dammit so why did I have to resort to jerking off in the restroom to the one person or demon who was off limits. I loved my brother dearly in all sorts of ways. I would do anything for him- would die for him and live only for him. I wanted to ravish his body and bring us both to the brink of unadulterated pleasure with our bodies while bonding with his heart and soul. But that was selfish of me. I couldn't possibly take him for my own nor would he ever want that . He deserved so much better than me- he was smart - became a doctor at 21, almost as impressive as becoming an exorcist at the impossibly young age of 12. I always thought Shiemi was perfect for him- a sweet, gentle and kind woman who would be able to bear him beautiful children. The only thing I could offer him was practice in keeping his first aid skills honed and some home cooked meals. 

So the one day when he asked me if anything was wrong and why I had recently been spending so much time in the bathroom , I wanted to spill my guys to Yukio and at least get my feelings out in the open. But I couldn't bring myself to do it . I couldn't bear to lose my brother from my sick and twisted feelings and desires . How disgusted would he feel knowing that I harbored sexual feelings on top of every other type of love I could think of. For as long as we both drew breath in this world, we had been best friends, confidants, partners. We even became mutual teachers though I learned a hell of a lot more from him than the few tips I gave him about controlling his flames when his powers awoke. The only other thing I could ever show him was how to make a mean sukiyaki. So how could I explain that I also want to hold him in my arms, kiss him gently at first and work up to a feverish pitch where his cock is down my throat and we are cumming together where are bodies are connected. I wanted to tend to his every desire , be the one his thoughts turned to and whose body he craved. I wanted to be his everything like he was to me. I even wanted to bear his children, though being half demon, the process though possible was difficult and unpleasant. But if it was something Yukio wanted, I could never deny him anything that would make him happy. Besides he was excellent daddy material. A fact I was able to reconfirm as he looked at me with concern. Oh yeah, he had asked me if anything was wrong and what I had been doing in the bathroom. Shit. I loathe telling lies but I sure as he'll couldn't blurt out that I was masturbating to thoughts of him. 

I had hoped that the silent treatment would have just bored Yukio and he would have walked away but no such luck this time as he reached out to me and asked me again what was wrong. I tried to deny that there was anything out of the ordinary going on but he instantly saw right through me. Damned twin trait - it could be a bane or a blessing. I continued to refuse any explanation but I could see the concern change to frustration, knowing full well how it felt to want to do anything to help out the other twin when something no matter how minuscule was amiss. He grabbed both of my hands and held my normally fidgety body still while looking me straight in the eyes. I could see swirls of emotions floating there : anger , concern , and kindness mixed with his wisdom. He continued to press the issue insisting I was either sick or depressed or worse. I needed to get away from his gaze and his grip. I was powerless against it and my body was too honest being in such close physical proximity with the object of my desire. Every moment of standing in his gaze, I weakened more as he pleaded with me to open up . I fought and tried to pull away but it was futile . I could never resist him. He always was the stronger one in most ways. I could only break down in his arms and scream out my confession in defeat, hoping in his revulsion he would release his hold and walk away or let me rush into the bathroom to hide in shame. It all came rushing forth in a deluge of tears and emotions. All the years of love and lust poured from me as I told my twin- my one true love just how much he meant to me and how I was filled with unrequited desire. Spewed all of my fears of rejection as I admitted to countless acts of self pleasure to thoughts and images of him. I sought him to let me go so I could go off and die in embarrassment but he refused to release my hands. I couldn't see anything through the tears running down and since he failed to begin a verbal rebuttal I started to brace for a physical attack instead. But it never came. My brother just pulled me closer to him in a hug, making reassuring sounds. I was confused, afraid that maybe I wasn't clear in my feelings and desires. He sure as hell must have heard me since I was obviously loud enough, the whole universe was most likely privy to my confession. But Yukio held on, not a word was said so I then figured he was just so angry and disappointed that words escaped him. We were both adults- each powerful in our own right but I still feared his wrath and refusal. My twin was my everything and I really thought I had gone and fucked it all up . I loved him and had openly admitted that to him - that and so much more. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, terrified to shatter the illusion and reluctant to leave the comfort that feels like it was custom made for us. I knew we had been there for a while since a few muscles began to complain. I felt my brother shift slightly and I cast my face down as I couldn't bear to be seen so low . Yukio obviously was determined to humiliate me more as he placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face up to his. Timidity was never something I had to worry about but when you just blurted out to your twin brother that you were in love with him and wanted him sexually I became very familiar with shyness as I tried to avoid eye contact. Yukio was having none of it as he grabbed my face between both hands and forced me to look at him . I forgot just how strong he had gotten after years of training and I was just that much weaker in his presence. I soon became mesmerized in his eyes- blue like mine but a much more serene shade. He finally began to speak but I only caught every few words, as I didn't want to acknowledge his rejection or admonishments about how what I felt and what I wanted was taboo. When he looked at me expectantly for a response I didn't know what to say. I was sure he had made it clear he was disgusted with me so I felt I at least could mutter an apology for my stupidity and inappropriate feelings. So imagine my shock when he laughed slightly and then quickly pressed his lips against mine. The warmth that spread through me almost caused my heart to burst . I couldn't believe that my brother was taking the initiative. Maybe he felt pity for me . When I pulled away and looked up at him I still half expected to see guilt, confusion or some other negative emotion. The last thing I ever imagined was the look of relief and acceptance mixed with a touch of daresay lust. I thought maybe I was dreaming or hallucinating. Could Yukio have similar feelings? We had been together for so long through thick and thin but all of the ladies fawned over him- he was an excellent catch. A paladin genius doctor who every woman wanted to be the mother of his offspring. Of course they didn't know about his demon side like I did or they would have never batted an eyelash at him . I tended to let my other side out more often so no ladies wanted anything to do with me. And that was always fine with me when the object of my affections was right next to me. The man I could always trust and be myself around. And in return I was The only one he was not afraid to let go and unleash his full self to. We had unconditional acceptance of each other and I was sure it was only I who had wanted to take that already perfect relationship to a whole other level. But now with that look in his eye and his feelings out in the open mixed in with mine, our lips became one again along with our hearts. Our tongues danced along to the melody of our moans and humming. Our hands gracefully moving up and down each other discovering new sensations and rediscovering bodies we knew but not in entirety. The pace became hurried and than frantic as if we only had a limited time to complete our explorations but as each piece of clothing was removed a new uncharted plane was exposed to lavish with attention. We both relished in the pleasure as we were giving and receiving loving touches, tender kisses and passionate bites all over flesh we knew as well as our own but until that moment has been forbidden fruit. And I had never tasted anything sweeter. It was intoxicating and invigorating; I was overwhelmed with new sensations and an overflow of emotions bursting forth after being held back in check for far too long. We were basking in each other's warmth and soon our bodies started acting on their own to create some luscious friction between us. We were both rock hard and leaking profusely.

As if reading my mind, Yukio moved us over to the bed, discarding the last bit of clothing we had on. Strange how a thought popped into my head at that moment that we had both come into the world together like this, naked and full of hope and possibilities for the future. And here we were again, limbs tangling together, lips exploring and both of us filled with happiness from our too long delayed confession. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Yukio moved his discovering fingers to my cock. His hands were warm and his touches were confident as if he knew exactly how to lavish pleasure on me. I decided to return the favor and mirror his actions, knowing firsthand how amazing it felt. As our pace quickened, I could feel a familiar heat grow in intensity from deep within and I was finding it harder and harder to control my tail. I could feel it wrapping around the two of us, caressing up and down Yukio's back drawing us closer together. Yukio as always seemed to still maintain some control as he kept his tail in order, at least for the moment. I could sense we were both approaching the point where we would be lost in oblivion as a faint blue glow started to radiate between us. Neither of us had let control of our flames slip for many years once we mastered how to do it but this didn't feel like any other time I had let them take over. It was just like a faint humming and sheen on the entire surface of my skin and when I broke away from our kisses, I saw that Yukio had that glow as well. It was beautiful as it enveloped us and seemed to urge us further and closer. We both looked at each other in awe for a few moments as we caught our breath, as if we were seeing each other in a different light. And in all honesty, we were. We were twins-brothers, we were partners in work and best friends. But now, we were finally free to be lovers and everything else we always longed to be for each other. I smiled so wide I thought my mouth would split and then Yukio smiled as well. We restarted the worship of each other's bodies. Hands went right back to pleasuring each other and the intensity of the blue glow seemed to increase with the level of ecstasy felt. At one point Yukio relinquished the grip he had on my cock after giving my head a quick brushing. It wasn't long before my slight disappointment at the loss of his hand turned into shock when I suddenly felt a warm, wet finger tease the outer rim of my hole. I tensed slightly at the totally foreign sensation for a moment as my brother gently penetrated the ring of muscle but soon it started to feel amazing as he started thrusting his finger deeper while kissing down my chest and occasionally nibbling on my nipples. My grip on Yukio's erection strengthen as my pleasure increased and I had to hold back from crushing him when he added a second finger and began stretching me out. Our moans filled the air and I had never enjoyed the carnal side of my demon half this way before. My pointed ears and fangs had never been more sensitive and I could only believe that my twin was experiencing the same incredible sensations as he fully let go of all inhibitions to allow his rarely seen demon side come out. I instinctively opened my legs further to allow for more access and a third finger was added taking advantage of the open invitation. Yukio's tail began swooshing around in unison with mine, exploring and teasing each other with gentle touches. All of that stimulation soon had the both of us close to the edge and I motioned that we needed to stop for a moment to recoup. The intense blue glow calmed down slightly as I pulled my younger twin in for a slow, passionate kiss that spoke volumes of all of our feelings. I whispered softly in his ear that I was ready. We needed to be connected in body as we were already one in mind and soul from the day we came into being. Yukio needed no further encouragement, obviously feeling the same need as I. There was no reason to be gentle. I wanted to be claimed and my body was fully open and ready. He thrust into my with one fluid movement and I arched up slightly at the sudden intense sensation and it felt as if the blue flames would swallow us whole. After a few moments of adjusting, Yukio began moving in and out and the world dissolved around us and we drowned in ecstasy. We knew we wouldn't last long considering how intense everything felt but our demon stamina did allow for more than I thought possible. Yukio knew just what spot to hit over and over, most likely from his extensive medical knowledge of anatomy and I could feel the pressure growing deep inside. It seemed like he was getting close as well from the sweet, sultry sounds he was making and from the slight quickening of his pace. We were both conflicted, wanting the experience to last forever but at the same time desperate for release. Yukio voiced that he was right there on the edge and made like he wanted to break the connection but I steadfastly wrapped my legs around him and held him tightly against me, silently granting him permission to release inside of me. He gave one last thrust and a wave of icy blue pleasure washed over me. I screamed Yukio's name and not a moment later I could feel him give in to pleasure as well. I had never felt so complete before, as if he fit into all of my missing pieces just as I did for him. We hesitantly performed a quick clean up but then immediately got back in bed, holding each other closely, relishing in our new-found connection. We whispered our loving sentiments to each other as if we couldn't get enough, despite our unspoken knowledge that we were happily bonded together for life. Eventually, the synchronized beating of our hearts lulled into a light sleep, our tails seeking the other out and subconsciously connecting and remaining happily intertwined.


End file.
